Dreams to Reality
by Queen of the Wallflowers
Summary: ONESHOT Ariadne hasn't been the same since the airport. When her meddling roommate tries to set her up with man, two bartenders step in and fix the situation. Ariadne and Dom realize that dreams can become realities. Ari/Dom. Eames/Arthur. OC/OC


**Disclaimer: I don't own Inception. **

Ariadne sat on her bed, her legs tucked under her, staring into space. As she normally did.

Her roommate, Cassandra, looked at her worried. Ariadne had come from Paris and transferred her credits to their school. The first few days, Ariadne was happy but quiet. Then she began to withdraw. She would draw mazes and sketch blue eyes. She was doing well, but she hardly ever left their room.

Cassandra figured that it had to do with a guy. Only a guy could cause that much harm. Ariadne had changed. Her gorgeous brown hair was pulled into a bun and seemed lifeless. Her pale skin seemed even paler. Her brown eyes were sad and she didn't smile. She seemed to be always wearing a guy's shirts.

Ariadne was fading away and she would not let that happen.

She jerked open the curtains letting sunlight it.

"Ariadne!"

The girl looked at her.

"I'm tired of studying. We are going out and having fun. And you will be going."

Ariadne looked at her roommate ready to argue but saw the worry in her eyes and decided to go. It would do her some good to leave and go out.

"Okay."

Cassandra wanted to squeal. That was a step in the process.

Next would be to get her a boyfriend.

A classmate of theirs, Robert Fisher asked Ariadne out but she paled and rejection came quickly.

However Robert would not give up.

Robert and several of his friends would be at the club they were going to. Cassandra knew they would be perfect together.

The next few hours were spent getting Ariadne ready.

Cassandra curled her hair and pulled it into a pony tail with curls framing her face.

She forces Ariadne into a little blue dress, when Ariadne sees it she smiles. She can't help but notice that they match her ex-mentor's eye color.

Ariadne is forced into some really high heels to make up for her height.

Then came the make up- red lipstick, smoky eyes and blush.

When she stands in front of the mirror she is shocked. She looks alive. Her cheeks are flushed, her eyes seem to be sparkling, her hair is perfect, and the dress hugs her. She looks happy. She stares at herself and she can't help but think what he would think if he saw her.

"He is going to be so shocked when he sees you!"

Cassandra got changed and then dragged her out to meet the rest of the group.

Robert Fisher has a limo and Ariadne tries to avoid him. He won't take no for an answer.

"Ari, you look gorgeous."

He tries to kiss her cheek and she steps away.

"It's Ariadne."

Robert chuckled. "Playing hard to get?"

When they climb into the limo, she tries to sit away from him but it's like everyone is in on the plan because there are no seats left. She has no choice but to sit next to him.

She spends the hour drive, tense and quiet. She doesn't talk to anyone even though they try to coax an answer out of her. She spends half the ride jerking her hands away from Robert.

When they get out, she is the first one out. She shows her ID and goes in. Cassandra grabs her arm and leads her to a table.

"What are you doing? Robert is so into you!"

Ariadne ignores her roommate and Robert. She wishes she stayed home.

This scene, the bar reminds her of the dream.

She pushes away from her friends and orders a tequila shot. She shoots it down and orders a few more.

The bar tender looks at her.

"Rough night?"

"Rough year."

"Wanna tell me about it?"

Ariadne looks at him and then she spills.

"I am in love with my old professor's son in law. His wife has been dead for five years. We met on a job at worked together for a bit in Paris. He and the team are great. Arthur kissed me but I think he's gay. Eames likes him. So yeah. But I'm the youngest. The guy I like Cobb, he's 35 and I'm only 21. But we liked each other. But he has kids and stuff so I left, it's easier. But I'm in love with him. And now my roommate is trying to set me up and the guy won't take no for an answer."

Her cheeks became more flushed and angry. The bartender looks at her and can't help but think that she's cute.

_However this Cobb is, he's a lucky guy._

Just then his co-worker bumped her hip into his. He turned to glare at her and she flipped her hair over her shoulder.

"I need sex on the beach."

"Sure thing darling, as soon as our shift is over we can head on out."

"A drink."

He grinned and fixed the drink.

"Who's your girl?"

"Guy, he was dared by his friends. They are helping their friend Cobb get out of his mood. "

"Cobb?"

He grabbed her hand. She jerked it away and tilted her head.

He jerked his head to Ariadne. "She is babbling on about some Cobb guy."

She flicked her hair over her shoulder, interested. "So should we…?"

They shared a grin. She grabbed the drink and strutted over to where the men were. He grinned at her as she walked away.

He went over to Ariadne and slid another drink to her. Ariadne raised an eyebrow.

"Your girlfriend?"

"Selene? We hate each other. "

"Really? Cause I half expected you to pick her and slam her against a wall and make out with her."

He scowls at her and Ariadne giggles. He looks over to Selene and tries to get the image out of his mind.

Meanwhile, Selene is flirting with men.

"So, Cobb? Who's the girl?"

"What?"

"Who's the girl? You know bartenders are great secret keepers."

Cob looked at her. She was flirting with him but it was friendly, like she was used to always flirting.

"Her name is Ariadne. I met her in Paris. My father in law was her teacher. My wife died 5 years ago and I never thought I would fall in love again. But I did. With her."

"Did you tell her?"

"No, it wouldn't have worked out."

"Why?"

"I'm 35 and she's 21."

"So? Age doesn't matter when it comes to love."

Selene leaned over to him, her hands resting under her chin.

"I have kids."

"They need a mother figure."

"I'm not good enough."

"Neither am I."

Cobb looked at her amused. She seemed content to come up with reasons yes.

"It doesn't matter. I don't know where she is."

Selene smiled. "I might."

Cobb leaned forward, interested.

Arthur and Eames who were dancing, noticed this.

Just then, they saw Robert Fisher and a blonde girl arguing. They walked closer.

"Give her a bit more time. Ariadne will crack. She's crazy to keep rejecting you."

"Time? I have been asking her out for a few months."

Their voices fade in and out.

Arthur turns to look at Eames.

"Do you think?"

Eames nodded and they pale.

They walk over to the bar and they spot her talking to the male bartender. The female is talking to Cobb. Suddenly, they look at each other and exchange loaded looks.

The kind that should not be allowed in public.

Eames and Arthur look at each other and Arthur heads to the girl talking to Fisher.

Eames heads to where Ariadne is. He sits down a few seat away and order a drink. She turns her head when she hears his voice.

She blinks. She must be drunk if she thinks that Eames is a few seats from her. She shakes her head, the man even sounded like Eames.

"Adrian! Another shot!"

Adrian handed the man his drink and then handed her hers.

"Ari, darling? Is that you?"

She gasped. It was Eames!

"Eames?"

Eames got up and snagged the seat next to her. He kissed her cheek.

Ariadne beamed up at him.

The bartender recognized the name and smiled. He looked at Selene and nodded.

Cobb saw the other bartender nod.

"So what's your story?"

"Excuse me?"

"You and him."

"We hooked up a long time ago. We hated each other, still kind of do." She shrugged her shoulders.

She looked at Adrian and they smiled.

Eames meanwhile was chatting Ariadne up, making her laugh and smile.

Robert Fisher turned to see them and he was furious. She never looked like that around him. Cassandra turned to see what Fisher was glaring at and paled at Ariadne sitting with Eames. They began walking toward them. Selene saw this and whispered to Cobb.

"Wanna do me a favor? Can you take the seat next to that couple over there. Adrian's has his break in a few and it makes it easier on me if ya'll closer to each other.

Cobb got up and sat down in the seat she told him about. He then heard Eames laugh and turns around to look at the couple.

"Eames?"

Ariadne gasps. She would know that voice anywhere.

She turned around slowly unaware that Eames was smiling and slipped away. Cobb was unaware that Selene and Adrian were listening in. All he could see was her.

Ariadne couldn't believe it. Cobb was here.

"Dom." She whispered.

He smiled. "Ari." He reached over and touched her cheek. She leaned into his hands.

"Am I dreaming?"

Cobb smiled. "Check your piece."

Ariadne took out her chess piece and tested the weight on her palm.

She was not dreaming.

She looked up at Dominic Cobb.

"Dom." He touched her lips with his fingers.

Robert and Cassandra walked faster through the crowd toward them.

Selene squeezed Adrian's hand.

Cobb leaned in until he was a breath away.

"Tell me to stop and I will."

Ariadne grinned a wicked grin. "Dom."

Then she kissed him.

Cobb snaked his hands into her hair, twisting and tugging her curls. It came tumbling down from her ponytail. Ariadne held onto to his broad shoulders.

He bit her lip and she opened her mouth, letting his tongue in.

Ariadne was practically on his lap.

Then they drew back from each other and looked at each other.

Selene laughed and Adrian spun her around.

Then Cassandra and Robert were there.

"Ariadne! What the hell are you doing?"

Ariadne turned around to look at them. Cobb placed his hands on her tiny waist and stood behind her.

Robert grabbed her wrist and tugged her toward him.

"Ariadne stop this behavior." Then he saw her glasses.

"Oh. You're drunk. Well that explains everything."

Ariadne squirmed away.

Cassandra batted her eye lashes at Cobb.

Cobb pulled Ariadne closer, his hands tightening on her hips.

Selene had signaled to a bouncer and he was making his way over.

Adrian had gotten out from behind the counter. He was prepared for anything.

Robert Fisher looked at Ariadne in anger. She wouldn't even let him lay a finger on her, whether she was sober or drunk, and yet here was this guy with his hands all over her. He balled his hands into fists.

"Ariadne. Come with me. You are drunk and have no idea what you are doing."

Cobb stood up and pulled her closer to him.

"Ari won't be going with you."

"You don't even know her."

"Actually I do."

He pulled out a picture from his wallet. It had Ariadne. She was laughing and smiling and looking at the camera. It was obvious that whoever was taking the picture was someone she cared a lot about. The words on the back were written in pretty girly writing.

"To Dom. Love Ari. Remember not to be afraid to dream a little bigger."

Dom then showed then his phone. On Arthur's Facebook page was a album full of pictures of them. The group in front of Ariadne's old school. Arthur and Ariadne laughing. Dom and Ariadne leaning over a book, their heads bent close.

Cassandra blinked and Robert frowned.

He stepped toward Ariadne and Cobb glared at him.

Robert ignored him and spoke to Ariadne in a patronizing tone. "Ari. Let's go home. You're drunk and need to be taken care of. We can discuss your faithfulness later."

That was the last straw. Cobb picked Ariadne up and placed her on the bar. Selene helped her down so they were both on the opposite side of the men.

Ariadne was shaking and Selene looked scared.

"Listen Fisher. Ari isn't your girl. So don't bullshit me. You have no right to treat like that. She's no prize or property. She's not another toy of yours. So stay the hell away from here or you will regret it."

Fisher sneered. "Listen old man, Ariadne won't want anything to do with you. She's young and you're old. People will talk."

Cobb balled his hands into fists but security was there.

"Is there a problem?"

Selene spoke. She pointed to Fisher. "That man said some very rude things to me and the young lady next to me. He was treating her like property and that man stepped up to defend her." Selene pointed out everyone involved.

Security looked at Cobb. "How do you know her?"

"She's my ex-girlfriend. We broke up die to long distance."

Security nodded and then began to escort Fisher who began yelling insults out. Cassandra opened her mouth but another member of security grabbed her and made her also leave.

Adrian went back on his side of the bar and helped Ariadne over it, where Cobb was sitting.

Adrian saw Selene shaking so he wrapped an arm around her and kissed her hair.

"Happy ever after."

Selene nodded and pushed away from him to serve up more drinks.

Cobb looked at Ariadne.

"I should go."

She looked up and grabbed his hand.

"Don't. Please Dom. Stay."

"Ari." He touched her cheek. "If I stay, I might not let you go again."

Ari placed her hand over his,

"Stay."

He looked at her and closed his eyes. He was tired to fighting it.

He nodded and picked up her purse and handed Selene and Adrian money and tip.

"Good luck."

"Same to you."

Dom walked her outside and hailed a taxi. He gave the driver an address and the two simply held hands.

When they arrived, the driver smiled at them. "Good luck. Not many get a second chance. Don't take it for granted."

Ariadne smiled and nodded and Cobb handed over some money.

The entered his home to find a teenager watching TV.

"You can go home now, Mel. Thanks."

Mel nodded grabbed her stuff and money. She looked at Ariadne and smiled.

"Good night Mr. Cobb and Ms. Ari. "

Ariadne was surprised and then teen laughed.

"He talks about you a lot. "

Mel then walked out and Cobb went to the window to make sure she got home safely.

"She's lives next door with her brother and some friends. "

"She's sweet and talkative."

"I think I'm paying her too much."

Ariadne laughed and tugged him to the couch. There she rested her head on him and closed her eyes.

"I missed you Dom."

He stoked her hair. "I miss you too Ari."

"It felt weird not to have you in my life. Any of you. some days I would wake up expecting to hear Arthur and Eames arguing. "

"There were days when you appeared in my dreams and I couldn't tell if you were real or not."

Ariadne kissed his jaw. "I'm here. I'm real."

He nodded and they spent the night talking. Eventually they went from the couch to the bedroom where they talked more and later fell asleep in each other's arms.

When Phillipa woke up, she went to her Daddy's room. She climbed on top and was surprised to see a girl was already there. She study the girl.

She recognized her. Uncle Arthur had a picture of her and Daddy on his phone. She had seen it last night when her uncle came around with Eames to see her dad. Her daddy had been sad a lot and her Uncle Arthur yelled at him about some named Ari.

So this was Ari.

Phillipa tilted her head and jumped as a hand slid into hers. It was James. She placed a finger to her lips.

"Ari." She whispered. James nodded. At the age of five, he was smart. He knew who Ari was. He too heard Arthur yelling the day before.

He also knew that his Daddy loved Ari.

He tugged on his sister's wrist and they climbed into bed. They snuggled into Ariadne and closed their eyes and fell asleep.

Cobb woke up to a warm body pressed against his. He first thought it was his daughter but when he opened his eyes and saw the familiar brown curls he gasped. Ariadne.

It wasn't a dream. Then he saw his children. They were on the other side of Ariadne. James was tucked under her arm and Phillipa was next to him.

He felt something in his heart. It was love for all of this. He got out of bed carefully and went to get his camera. Even if she left, he wanted to remember this forever.

He snapped the picture and all eyes flew open.

"Daddy?"

"Dom? OH!"

Ariadne had seen the kids.

James broke the silence.

He touched a curl.

"I like your hair Ari."

Phillipa piped in. "It's pretty like a princess." Then she turned to Cobb.

"Daddy? Is Ari going to be our new mommy? Cause Lilly says that her big sister told her that when people love each other they sleep together in bed. "

"mommy?" Both adults were shocked.

Phillipa continued on. "Nat says that he doesn't like his new mommy or the baby but Gracie likes her new daddy. I would like Ari to be our new mommy. Will you be our new mommy?"

"Please?"

James looked at Ariadne who sat up and wrapped her arms around him when he sat in her lap.

"James, Phillipa. Your Daddy and I are good friends. "

"Don't you love each other?"

Cobb stepped in. "I love Ari very much, sweetheart, but …"

"But what Daddy?"

"Not many people will like Ari being your mommy."

"Why? Will they be jealous?"

Ariadne laughed and nodded.

"Can she be our mommy one day?"

Cobb nodded his head, looking at Ariadne. She smiled.

"I would love too."

Cobb smiled.

One day he would dream new dreams with someone else, but this time they would make it reality.

*TWO YEARS LATER*

Ariadne squeezed her husband's hand.

"Dom."

"Ari."

He kissed her and a wolf whistle was heard.

He glared at Eames who was winking at Arthur while Selene elbowed Adrian.

Together they raised their hands and sliced the cake.

Everyone cheered and Ariadne swiped some and smeared it on Dom's cheek.

He put some on her nose and then kissed it away.

Then came the bouquet toss.

Ariadne burst out laughing when it landed on Selene's hands.

Selene was standing in the back and away from the group, yet she somehow caught the flowers.

She let out a few Spanish curses.

However, her Spanish grew very loud when Adrian caught the garter.

The two protested to the garter tradition and the dance.

However, Eames led a group of people to egg them on which made the two agree angrily.

Ariadne had to laugh as she watched them dance.

Dom smiled and shook his head.

"They have known each other for what seven years and still can't along?"

Arthur slid up to them. "Give them a few drinks and door key and it will be all good."

Ariadne laughed and punched his shoulder.

"Arthur be nice! It's thanks to them that Dom and I met when we did. "

Dom nodded and kissed her forehead.

The song ended and the two bartenders stormed away angrily from each other.

However, they ended up by the open bar half an hour later.

Selene was upset with the bartenders and climbed over the bar to make her own drink.

Adrian laughed but asked her to make him one.

Even drunk, she could still mix up a good combo.

He helped her climb over again and she held up her glass.

"Cheers to us. For helping those two find each other."

Adrian nodded and they clinked glasses.

They began to drink and Adrian looked at Selene.

Her hair had fallen out of its bun. Her dress hugged every curve.

She saw him looking at her and she glared.

"What?"

Adrian shook his head and then leaned over and kissed her.

Arthur smiled as Eames handed him the money.

"I told you that he would kiss her first."

Eames grumbled and rolled his eyes.

"Whatever."

Arthur laughed.

"You're just jealous…"

Arthur was cut off by a pair of lips. Eames lips.

Eames pulled away and smiled. "I was jealous." Then he walked away.

Arthur stumbled and then chased after him. He then pulled Eames toward him and kissed him hard.

"Took you long enough love." Eames teased him when he pulled away.

Ariadne's eyes had widened.

She had just seen Arthur and Eames kissing. Selene and Adrian had disappeared.

Dom laughed.

"Weddings bring out all the feelings."

Ariadne nodded as she saw James curled up under the table. Phillipa had lifted up the table cloth to join her brother.

Dom kissed her again.

"I think we should take a cue from out bartenders and leave."

They handed the kids off to Miles and said goodbye to everyone.

They were in the limo and on their way to the airport to go to Paris and then Venice.

To start their lives together.

To make their dreams reality.

**So what do you think?**

**Not sure where this came from. Writer's block is a pain. This is the result of writer's block.**

**Hopefully the rest of my stuff will get updated.**

**Love you Wallflowers. **


End file.
